Xenoverse: Altered Fates
by The Immortal Flame 107
Summary: The wish for a hero. That's where the game starts. My only question is: why me? I suppose I no longer have a choice in the matter: I'll have to be the best hero I can. Otherwise, well... it'll be game over. Self-Insert!xTowa
1. Prologue: The start of something strange

Xenoverse: Altered Fates

Prolouge: The start of something strange

Hello. I am Michael. At the time of writing this down, I have recently returned to this dimension. Don't believe me, do you? Think I'm just crazy, probably. I don't blame you. But you know what? I'll tell you my story anyway. This is the story of how I went missing for a month, and how during that time I went from no one to the savior of an entire multiverse. But first, I should tell you what I was like before this.

I'll start on my 13th birthday, as that is when things started to get weird. That was when I started playing a game called Dragon Ball Xenoverse a bit more than is healthy. For those who don't know, it's a game that takes place in the Dragon Ball multiverse where your character is summoned by Shenron to save all of the timeline from an evil time traveling duo.(If you don't know what Dragon Ball is, get out of the Dragon Ball fanfiction section.)

Anyway, other than that, my life was pretty normal, though I was a bit of a loner. Except for one fateful day… you see, after school, I was on the bus home. I didn't know the person next to me, so nothing special there. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. " **Someone summons you from a land far away. Do** **you accept?** " I had no idea what was going on, but it sounded like the opening of Xenoverse, and I didn't believe it. But you know how this works. _Yes,_ was the first thing I thought. I hardly even processed that before the voice sounded again. " **Brave warrior! Now, come forth!** " And that was when everything went white.

A/N: Yes, this was a short thing, but I don't have a complex back-story, just a bit of establishing to do. The actual first chapter will be a lot longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter I: Transition

Xenoverse: Altered Fates

Chapter I: Transition

Once I exited the white void, I felt different. A single lock of hair was in my face, and I realized it was no longer dirty blond, but jet black. I felt the hair on my back was now spiky, and I later learned my light blue eyes were now hazel. I also realized my previously weak body was now beyond peak condition, and I felt I could take on the world. It was then that I became aware of the GIANT GREEN DRAGON ten feet behind me. So, that was nice.

After my miniature heart attack, I realized he had said something and then seven orbs rose and shot off in different directions. I looked around and saw an average-height man with lavender hair. He was wearing a long black coat with a fur collar, and had a sword on his back, which he unsheathed as he walked towards me. "You're confused, I'm sure." He stated. "I'll explain it all in a moment. For now, let's see just how much power you have." And with that, he rushed at me.

I barely dodged his first slash, and only because I was expecting it. However, it wasn't because I was too slow, I was too fast. I was moving at speeds that would make an airplane jealous. I was not used to being so fast. I was able to dodge his follow-up slash a bit easier, though. Then I jumped backwards seven feet, and decided to try something. I held my hands, cupped, to my sides, and concentrated my energy to them. A blue light glowed as I chanted. "Ka…..Me…Ha…..Me…" The light had transformed into a ball of blue energy, ready to be unleashed with the final chant. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, throwing my hands forward, still held together, but my fingers unclasped. The man barely dodged to the right, and the sheer energy singed the edge of his coat.

While he was distracted, I rushed forward, projecting my energy down to fly slightly off the ground, and smashed a left hook into his face. As he fell towards the ground, he dropped his sword. I grabbed it out of the air and, as he hit the floor, held it to his neck. Chuckling, he held up his hands in surrender. I let him up and tossed back his sword, which he promptly sheathed. "Well fought. I'm Trunks, the leader of the Time Patrol. We protect history from any changes, and this here," He said, gesturing to the area around us, "is our base of operations, Tokitoki city."

I nodded, and spoke up. "I just want to know how and why you brought me here." I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from someone else.

"Right." He said. "I brought you here because we need new Time Patrol members, specifically for help with new, worse distortions. As for how, well, I gathered seven mystical orbs called dragon balls. Once you have all seven, you can make a wish. I wished for a partner who was strong enough to help me protect time." And that was where I got confused, but I simply nodded. "However, I don't want to force anything on you, so I was wondering if-"  
I cut him off there. "Yes, I will join." I was just glad that I wouldn't have to go and talk to four people like I would if it was the game.

He seemed surprised, but pleased. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. Let's head to the Time Nest, and I can show you how it works, and what it means to be a Time Patroller." I nodded, and off we went.


	3. Chapter II: Adaptation

Xenoverse: Altered Fates

Chapter II: Adaptation

As we walked to the Time Nest, Trunks spoke up. "By the way, how did you know the Kamehameha?"

Ah. That was something I hadn't really thought about. "I'll tell you later." I replied simply. At that point, we reached the Time Nest, and Trunks seemed to accept the delay.

"This is the Time Nest." Trunks started. "This is where we observe the flow of history."

I looked around in awe. The game did not do its size justice. "Woah."

Trunks smirked. "Just wait till you see what's next." We walked into the Time Vault, which was almost half the size of the Time Nest, despite only taking up only barely a quarter of the space. "This is the Time Vault. This is where history is recorded." He picked up a white scroll with blue spike designs on it, held on a black and purple wood-piece thing.(Seriously, what is that thing called?) "This is the Scroll of Eternity. It holds a piece of history on it." It was surrounded by a purple-black aura. "Unfortunately, this has a history change. Just look."

 **~AGE 761~**

Raditz was being restrained by Goku in a full nelson. Piccolo finished charging his attack and fired the spiraling purple beam, punctuating it with a call of "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Suddenly, Raditz's eyes flashed red, and he was wrapped in a purple-black aura(which I will now call the villainous aura). He elbowed Goku, who loosened his grip, then flew up, letting Piccolo's attack hit Goku instead. Piccolo had enough time to say "No way!" before Raditz evaporated him with an energy blast. Raditz began laughing maniacally, and that was the end of the scroll.

 **~AGE 850~**

"Well." I said simply. "That does not look good. At all. It also seems quite painful."

"I imagine it must be." Trunks replied. "This is where you come in. I need you to go back to that period, and make sure that Piccolo and Goku work together to beat Raditz. If Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon doesn't kill them both, everything will be ruined!" I merely nodded, and took the scroll as he offered it to me. Everything turned white as I went back in time.

 **~AGE 761~**

Raditz blocked all of Goku and Piccolo's attacks, with little effort. "Come now Kakarot! Join me and I'll leave both of you alive."

Goku jumped back. "I'll never join you!" He yelled, flinging himself back at Raditz. Piccolo fell back and began charging for his Special Beam Cannon. Raditz flung Goku to the ground and stomped on his chest. Suddenly, his space pod exploded, and Gohan flew out.

"Leave my daddy….. **ALONE!** " He yelled, flinging himself at Raditz. Raditz seemed shocked, until he was wrapped in a villainous aura, and dodged Gohan's charge.

Raditz chuckled evilly as Gohan landed, all of his power gone. He quickly charged his energy in his left hand, flinging it in a purple blast at Gohan, yelling "DIE!" I had arrived at the start of this sequence, and if Gohan died history would be changed forever. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed him, taking him out of eyesight before the smoke cleared.

I heard Goku gasp as the smoke cleared to show nothing. Suddenly, Raditz got a reading on his scouter, me. He spun, Goku turning with him, to see me sitting Gohan down. Goku got back up as Raditz stepped off him, and I walked forward to join him. Raditz quickly fired a Double Sunday, which Goku and I both dodged, and then we squared off to fight.

Piccolo spoke up at this point. "Someone you know, Goku?" He asked.

Goku giggled and shook his head. "No, but I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He replied. I merely nodded, before rushing Raditz. Caught off guard by my speed, he quickly was pretty much pounded into the ground by a quick right hook. He recovered and fired another Double Sunday, which I recognized was actually the stronger version, Weekend. I swatted it into the atmosphere with minimum effort. While he was shocked into stillness, Goku grabbed him in a Full Nelson, shouting "Piccolo! DO IT!"

Piccolo nodded and fired, yelling "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The spiral drilled through Raditz into Goku, killing them both. As Goku's body faded, Piccolo seemed shocked. "It worked! And I guess you helped too…." He looked around, but was unable to find me. "Where did he….?" I was floating above him, and was transported back to the Time Nest before I could hear anything else.

 **~AGE 850~**

Trunks greeted me as I arrived. "You did it! That was pretty good. You corrected the timeline, and with no side effects either."

I simply smirked in response. "Alright, what next?" I asked.

Trunks looked slightly upset. "You see, that scroll wasn't the only one with a history change. Here, look at this…" He said, laying down a new scroll….

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Do you hate me yet? Good.


	4. Chapter III: Rivalry

Xenoverse: Altered Fates

Chapter III: Rivalry

 **~AGE 762~**

A group of three Sibamen are making strange noises, probably communicating, over the corpses of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiotzu. They suddenly look up as Goku flies over them, chased by two MASSIVE apes, wearing black and blue armor respectively. " **And you'd just revived as well!** " The ape wearing blue armor, Vegeta, taunted, his cohort Nappa laughing.

Goku gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, yelling out "KAIOKEN!" He was wrapped in a flaming red aura, and flew towards Nappa nearly twice as fast as before. He barely managed to dodge the giant fist Nappa threw at him, and quickly threw up a guard to block the second fist that Vegeta slammed him with. Not that the guard did much, and Goku was slammed into the ground, barely standing, the Kaioken aura leaving him. The two great apes approached…

 **~AGE 850~**

I let out a whistle at the scene the scroll showed me. "That looks…. fun?"

Trunks merely shook his head. "This is not how history is supposed to go. I need you to fix it." I simply nodded, picking up the scroll and letting it take me away.

However, I couldn't resist a parting joke. "I must go, my people need me!" I then jumped up into the air as I traveled through time. Trunks shook his head and turned back to the scroll.

 **~AGE 762~**

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouted, firing the energy wave at a Sibaman, sending it flying into oblivion. However, three more Sibamen quickly took it's place, leaving him and Tien surrounded by six Sibamen. I arrived into existence a few meters away, and quickly assumed a fighting stance.

Krillin, who was behind me, glanced over. "Uh, no offense or anything, you look like a good fighter, but those two over there," He gestured to the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, who were a shortie and a hulking figure, respectively. "Well, we're gonna have to fight them. That's right, fighting these little guys isn't the end."

As he finished speaking, a Sibaman leaped up behind him, and I blasted it away with minimum effort. "Oh please, like you're one to talk, bald midget." I let a small smirk cross my face. "The five year old is stronger than you." Krillin mumbled something about aliens.

Yamcha decided to chime in. "Another Saiyan….. you got a grudge against these guys or something?" He punch-uated the statement with a fist that went through a Sibaman.

I leaned my head back slightly, as three Sibamen jumped me. "In a manner of speaking." I quickly threw a punch that went through one into a second, and punted the third into the air where I fired a mouth beam at it. I then shook my head. "That was weird." Yamcha then had a Sibaman latch onto him, before blowing itself up, taking Yamcha with him.

As strange as it is, I really didn't care, knowing everything would turn out okay. However, it caused Krillin to use all his power and fire a blast that flew up and then split into many beams, arcing towards and evaporating all the Sibamen. Except two, which proceeded to suicide bomb Tien and Chiotzu. Oh, and another 10 or so. So not all, just like 15. Piccolo and I took on five each, and I'm running out of ways to describe fights so basically, I slaughtered 5, Piccolo took out 3, and then I helped him out with the last 2.

Nappa stepped forward, cracking his knuckles and neck simultaneously, and looked us over. "Let's see….. I choose YOU!" He yelled, launching himself at Gohan, the aforementioned 5 year old, Goku's half-breed son. I casually held out my arm, letting Nappa slam himself into my arm, winding him. His eyes bulged in surprise at being stopped, and then I dropkicked him in the gut, sending him careening into a mountainside. I followed it up with a volley of blue energy blasts, turning the mountain to a crater. When the dust cleared, Nappa was panting, but was able to disappear from everyone except me and appear behind Gohan, firing a massive cylindrical beam at the child, who stepped back in fear. Piccolo, however, threw himself in front of the blast.

Piccolo's corpse fell to the ground, a resounding _thud_. A few seconds later, Goku landed, and looked around. "Yamcha….Piccolo…..Tien….Chiotzu…." As he spoke, his power level rose to it's maximum, 8,001. NO IT'S NOT OVER 9000 THAT WAS A MISTRANSLATION! As my power level was about 5,000 at the time, Vegeta prioritized.

"Nappa, you take care of the small fry! I'll fight Kakarot." He barked. He then quickly rose to his maximum power of 21,000, and then further all the way to 40,000. Goku….. didn't have a chance for the following fight. Ignoring that, I turned to Nappa, who had risen to a power level of 10,000, double his normal.

"Alright, pipsqueak, let's see what you've got." He yelled, flying directly at me. I instantly spiked my power to my comfortable limit of 60,000. He went from almost faster than I could follow to slow motion. I dodged his leading right hook and grabbed his foot, and then YANKED his leg clean off. Well, not clean, there was blood everywhere. Not wanting to traumatize Gohan anymore, I disintegrated him before he could scream.

"Gohan, Krillin, GO!" I yelled, and they didn't need to be told twice. I flew over to the fight- scratch that, the slaughter that was Vegeta vs. Goku. Goku was barely able to avoid death with Kaioken times three. Vegeta, having his scouter off, had no warning to my sudden strength. I slammed into his ribs, headfirst. He went flying, allowing me the perfect opportunity to charge a beam. "Ka….Me…..Ha…..Me….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched, flinging the beam into him. He barely had time to register the speeding blast before he was flung sky-high.

Goku was staring at me in awe, having sensed my power and watched my decimation of Vegeta. "He's coming back." I said simply, to which he nodded. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared.

"The form disgusts me, but…. I'll have to become a great ape!" He yelled, creating an energy ball that he flung into the sky. It exploded in midair, turning into an artificial move. I knew I would regret it, but I let him transform because I knew it needed to happen for the timeline to be correct. I realized Trunks had been speaking the entire time, I had just tuned him out. I did, however, catch his intake of breath as his future father began the transformation. The small form of Vegeta became absolutely gigantic, the size of a 5-story building. He was towering, and I knew I was screwed when I sensed his power level. " **Let me tell you something fun!** " He called, his voice shaking the rock formations. " **Saiyans in their great ape forms have powers ten times greater than normal!** " Do the math, it's a power level of 400,000.

"Ah, crapbaskets." Goku and I said simultaneously. I quickly charged to my max power of 80,000, my muscles expanding slightly as I pushed the limit. Goku went back into Kaioken x3, not that it mattered much. After getting smacked around for about 30 seconds, it was clear nothing even bugged him. Goku was nearly unconscious, and lying in a ditch. I could barely stand, and I'd only taken a glancing blow. As I stood there, panting, I realized what I had to do.

"Trunks." I said simply. "I'm about to do something stupid, and I need you to help me with it." My tail thrashed in anticipation.

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll do what I can. What's the plan?" He asked.

"I'm going to become a great ape." I replied.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" He yelled, hurting my eardrums. "DON'T YOU KNOW GREAT APES ARE NORMALLY FERAL?!"

"Yeah, I know." I spoke. "That's why I need you to talk me out of my craziness."

Trunks sighed. "If this goes horribly wrong, I'm pulling you out so we can try again."

"Fine by me." I said as I looked up into the false moon, and everything turned red.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! KILL ME NOW!


	5. Chapter IV: Animals

**Xenoverse: Altered Fates**

Chapter IV: Animals

My body convulsed, growing at a ridiculous rate, and Vegeta spared a glance over. He muttered something I couldn't hear through a haze as I became more than 30 times my size, becoming an easy 50 feet tall. I could only see in red, so much red, _kill kill Kill KIll KILl KILL KILL_ _ **KILL**_ _!_ I was suddenly an observer in my own, gigantic body, no longer in control of my actions. I could barely think. I roared in sheer rage, beating my chest. I couldn't hear Trunks at all, but I wasn't sure if it was because of my rage or if he was distracted somehow.

Vegeta's look of fear quickly became a smirk as he realized I had no control. As he was the biggest threat, my simple mind flung a fist at him, which he effortlessly dodged. I may be double his strength, but he could see my attacks before they started. He'd probably studied a Great Ape's mind. He was a prince, after all, and it was HIS species. I grabbed the nearest rock and flung it at him, but he merely punched through it. I heard Goku say "Woah!" as he regained consciousness. This confirmed that Trunks simply wasn't speaking. I tried to regain control, but it was no good. I had nothing to focus on.

Vegeta fired a quick, uncharged Galick Gun, which I merely swatted away as if it was an annoying gnat. Realizing how big the strength difference was, Vegeta adopted a more defensive strategy. I threw a punch, he dodged it. I threw a rock, he shattered it. Suddenly, changing strategy, I fired a beam from my mouth, easily dwarfing his earlier Galick Gun. Unable to dodge, Vegeta merely blocked, which did nothing as the Chao Mhakou threw him away like space trash. He was out of sight in a few seconds. I roared and beat my chest to celebrate, but he flew back, causing me to growl. What was taking Trunks so long?

 **T.P.O.V. (Trunks point of view)**

 **~AGE 850~**

As my partner, who I suddenly realized I had never asked his name, transformed, I heard the door to the Time Vault slam, and a small(Hey! Supreme Kai! Stop!) figure walked in, with a large bird perched on her head. "Hey! Get off!" She yelled, waving her hands around, forcing the bird off. It circled above her, cawing angrily. "I don't care if you're upset!" She shouted at the bird, angrily pointing a finger.

"Uh, Supreme Kai of Time…" I called to her, snapping her back to the world.

"Oh! Trunks! There you are! How's your partner search going?" She asked.

"Actually, Supreme Kai…." I said, gesturing to the scroll. She glanced over, letting out a small 'oh'.

"So, uh…" She said. "Is he supposed to be raging?" I cursed silently, running over to the scroll.

"Hello! Can you hear me!" I yelled into the scroll…..

 **M.P.O.V. (My point of view)**

 **~AGE 762~**

 _"Hello! Can you hear me!"_ Trunks' voice echoed in my head, snapping me to attention. I used the need to help Trunks be my focus, beating my animal instincts into submission. On the outside, my body froze for about a minute, which Vegeta used to charge, pouring all his energy into the air between his hands, a "Super Galick Gun", if you will. As I finally won the mental battle, Vegeta fired.

I reached up with both hands, catching the Galick Gun. **"Hey Vegeta!** " I yelled, and his face froze in fear. " **What do you call an idiot whose opponent can do this?** " I ripped his Galick Gun in half, grunting slightly in effort. I rushed him, but to him I simply appeared in front of him. " **Doomed.** " I finish simply, punching him in the face hard enough to send him careening into a mountain.

 **T.P.O.V.**

 **~AGE 850~**

I sighed in relief as my partner gained control of himself. "Alright, now that that's done…" I trailed off, looking back to the Supreme Kai. "Did you need something? You came back early."

She thought slightly for a moment. "No, I just finished early, but now that you mention it…. I would like some popcorn. This should be fun to watch." She gestured at the scroll to indicate it. I sighed slightly and walked off to get the popcorn….

 **M.P.O.V.**

 **~AGE 762~**

Vegeta stood, grunting. " **NO!** " He yelled. " **THIS IS NOT ALLOWED! I AM THE PRINCE! I AM BEST BY DEFAULT!** " I chuckled slightly at his logic, a deep, throaty, sexy -I mean what- sound. He leaped into the air, charging another Super Galick Gun. I simply let him. Halfway through charging, he began showing visible exhaustion, and I sensed his power level going through the figurative roof, over 700,000. I decided I should charge too.

I cupped my hands, charging. " **Ka…..Me…..Ha…Me….** " I chanted, forcing my power level above it's 800,000 limit, all the way to 1,000,000, as it was concentrated.

Vegeta finished charging, settling at a solid 800,000. " **GALICK GUN FIRE!** " He shouted, launching his beam forward.

I fired as well, right into his. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " I called, and our beams clashed. The simple collision shattered every rock form nearby, and unfortunately what was left unbroken in Goku's ribcage. That poor man. My beam quickly overpowered his. He cried out in pain as the beam enveloped him. It was practically a repeat of earlier, except he wasn't Team Rocket blasting off again. He simply crashed to the ground, mere feet from Goku. I walked over. " **Yoink!** " I chimed, yanking his tail off. He quickly reverted back to his normal form. I then swatted the artificial moon, shattering it into a million particles, reversing my transformation as well.

Vegeta reached into his armor's pocket, pulling out a remote, which controlled his space pod. He pressed a few buttons on the remote, and his space pod landed nearby, which he crawled into. I gave him a crude, one-fingered gesture as he blasted into space. I then realized I was naked, as my clothing was ripped to shreds when I transformed. I quickly glanced around, noticing Nappa's armor was still somewhat-intact. Enough to cover me, at least. It was so large that it took a few seconds before it adjusted to my size. I waved goodbye to Goku, as well as Krillin and Gohan, who had come to help him, and then was sucked back into the TIME-VORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX OF EPICNEEEEEEEEESS. Slightly exaggerating there.

 **~AGE 850~**

I appeared in the time vault, and was greeted by the Supreme Kai slapping me in the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screeched. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!?"

"Well, I did, but they tore off." I said sheepishly. She just sighed and stormed away, before spinning on her heel.

"By the way, you two make a great team. BECAUSE YOU ARE BOTH RECKLESS IDIOTS!" She yelled, slamming the door.

Trunks glanced at me. "Sorry, that's the Supreme Kai of Time. She's very important, trust me." I waved him off as the Supreme Kai came back with a wad of Zeni in her hands. She threw it at me. I looked at her inquisitively.

"Buy some clothes!" She explained, walking to the center of the room. "Now, where are you from? I don't recognize you from any of the normal time streams." I looked away. The moment of truth was upon me. I knew it was coming, and I still wasn't prepared.

"Well, you see…." I started.

 **A/N:** **Cliffhanger. TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL**


	6. Chapter V: TOKU-SENTAI!

"I'm not actually from this…multiverse, I guess." I said, eliciting a gasp from Trunks and a disbelieving glance from Supreme Kai.

"Oh yeah?" She yelled. "Prove it!" I simply smirked, accessing my useless DBZ trivia I had in my brain.

"You," I stated coldly, pointing at her, "are over 75,000,000 years old, and your real name is Chronoa." Her jaw quite literally dropped, and I chuckled. "Pick your jaw off the floor, please. It's not sanitary."

"Well, how do you know so much about me?" She asked, glaring into my soul.

"You see, in my multiverse, you are just a character in a manga called Dragon Ball, and its sequel, Dragon Ball Z, which follows the events of Goku's childhood all the way through the Majin Buu crisis. It was so successful, it spawned several movies, which are the alternate timelines, except two canon ones, and about a million video games." I explained, then paused for a breath. "The one that is happening right now is Dragon Ball Xenoverse."

I smirked slightly. "Now where is the fun in that, Chrooooooooooooonoa?" I teased. She attempted to slap me, but wasn't tall enough to hit me in the face. Suddenly, a _whoosh_ interrupted us, and I sprinted out of the Time Nest, off to the shopping district. I quickly browsed their wares, and settled on a Gi, resembling Vegeta's Whis training Gi, without the mark, obviously. It was cyan, and had a darker blue undershirt, with cyan pants and black boots with dark purple highlights. I then decided to test the limits of my ability to copy moves, raising my index and middle finger to my forehead. I then _traveled_ through space. To be honest, it was kind of Trippy, but there I was, in the Time Vault.

Trunks noted my entrance and sighed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

I thought about it for a couple seconds. "Well, I can't go Super Saiyan, and I don't know about anything I haven't tried yet."

Trunks shook his head and turned to the scroll. "Look at this."

 **~AGE 762~**

A giant of a man with a tuft of red hair on his head struck a strange pose, and yelled "Recoome!"

A red-skinned alien with long white hair struck another pose, yelling "Jeice!"

A large, bald, blue-skinned person struck a pose with them, and called out "Burter!"

A green, four-eyed, bald midget struck a pose and jesus this is repetitive, but he yelled "Guldo!"

And then Vegeta was standing over a purple, horned alien's corpse. He took the scouter off, then struck another pose in front of the assembled gaggle of aliens. "GINYU!" He called. "AND TOGETHER WE ARE..."

They all switched poses, and called out together, "THE GINYU FORCE!" Goku was watching the whole thing, and seemed very confused. Suddenly, Guldo and Recoome rushed him, which he blocked, and then Jeice and Burter rushed him, which caused him to fling them all away with a _kiai_ wave. Then Recoome landed a solid kick on him, knocking him into the air, where Ginyu was waiting. "CHANGE NOW!" He called, and then it went white for a few seconds.

When it came back, Goku was in Vegeta's body, and Ginyu was in Goku's. Goku clenched his new fists and took his stance as the Ginyu Force attacked...  
 **~AGE 850~**

"Oh great." I commented. "The Ginyu force are all as strong as Ginyu is in the usual timeline, 120,000."

Trunks nodded. "Can you handle it?" I nodded, and he handed me the scroll. I flashed them the peace sign as I left.  
~ **AGE 762~**

The introduction from earlier was repeated, only Ginyu was in his own body. I appeared behind Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. Vegeta barely spared me a glance, but Krillin and Gohan stared for a second as they recognized me. As Ginyu and his men discussed who would fight who, Vegeta was surrounded in a villainous aura. "Hey Getes!" I said, causing him to glare at me. "Can you handle Ginyu?" He scoffed, which I assumed means yes. "Alright good. I got the rest." He stared at me disbelievingly. "Time to try something new." I muttered, and then yelled at the top of my lungs "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!"

 _Meanwhile, in the otherworld..._  
King Kai's antenna twitched. "Kaio-WHAT?!"  
 _Back to Namek..._

A flaming red aura erupted around me, and god it burned. But it was so worth it, as my power level was now 240,000, double the power of the Ginyu Goons. I rushed forward, and slammed into Recoome, sending him off into several mountains. Then I turned to Guldo and fired a quick Dodon Ray that turned him to ash. Not dealing with Telekinesis and Time Stop, thank you very much. Then I charged some energy, and turned to Burter and Jeice. "TRI-BEAM!" I yelled, throwing a large, diamond-shaped beam at them, sending them both flying, as Recoome arrived back. I threw my left knee up into his gut, and he doubled over, allowing me to throw a left hook into his head. He was out cold. Burter and Jeice were flying back, and I prepared to take them on, when suddenly... _whoosh_. Just as quickly as it had come, the Kaioken was gone, and oh god everything was pain. I had no stamina, and collapsed instantly. My body was tearing itself apart.

While I was having a near-death experience, the now significantly weakened Juice and Burter, power levels roughly 60,000, a little weaker than in the true timeline, came over to finish me off, until... _WHAM!_ Goku had arrived on the planet, and he knocked Jiece and Burter away, before glancing at the battle between Vegeta and Ginyu, which was roughly even, a few yards away. He turned to me, and spoke. "I'd love to know how you did the Kaioken and such, but I'll have to ask you later. Thanks for protecting Gohan and Krillin for me." Then he rushed forward, and slammed Jeice and Burter's heads together to knock them out. He proceeded to rush towards Ginyu, but not before placing something in my hand. A senzu bean. _Goku, you wonderful buffoon you._ I thought, forcing it into my mouth. My power level shot from the 20,000 it was a second ago to 120,000. _Saiyan cells are such BS._ I decided, before going to check out the battle.

As I arrived, I saw Ginyu being overwhelmed by Goku and Vegeta, but then... "Change NOW!" He yelled, and it hit Goku, causing them to switch bodies. A villainous aura wrapped around him, and I could only think one thing... _how did Ginyu's scouter swap bodies with him?_ Oh, you thought I'd be scared? Ha ha, his power level was 360,000, but he couldn't use it to the fullest, so it was more like 240,000, and I could beat that. Vegeta, however, seemed terrified, as his villainous aura left him. Goku was confused as to why he was in Ginyu's body, and mumbled something inaudible.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, yelling "KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" And the aura wrapped around me, spiking me to 360,000, and I punched Ginyu right in his smug face. He went flying, but caught himself in midair. He spun around in time to block my next punch, but my knee caught him in the stomach, and I dropped the Kaioken.  
Suddenly, Ginyu sprung up, angled himself at me, and yelled "CHANGE NOW!" I let the Kaioken spring back to life, and threw Goku-Ginyu into the beam, and everyone was back in their own body. And then Vegeta put a beam through Ginyu's (probably) heart. Crisis over, finally. I then gave everyone a two-fingered wave, and was sucked back to the Time Nest.

 **~AGE 850~**

I appeared back in the Time Nest greeted by smiling faces. Trunks clapped me on the back. "Good job!" He announced. "You fixed history... again."  
Chronoa shook her head. "Unfortunately, while you were gone, another scroll had a time change." She pulled out a scroll wrapped in a villainous aura, and layed it on the table...

 **A/N: And that is chapter 5! Also, special shoutout to the guest HenTie (clever girl) for the review! Thanks fam! You should make an account, it's great! Anyway, k thx bai!**


	7. Chapter VI: Encounter(s?) 1

**~AGE 762~**

Krillin, Vegeta, and Piccolo were all dead. Gohan could barely stand, yet still he faced down Frieza. If it wouldn't kill him, that'd be admirable. Frieza clearly didn't find it so amusing, as he growled before sending a death beam straight through his heart. Goku landed almost immediately afterwards, death in his eyes. Frieza paused.

"Who...are you?" He inquired. "No matter. You'll be dead soon anyways." There was no emotion in his words. Goku took a stance, and so did Frieza. This battle would not end well...

 **~AGE 850~**

"Well, that's not right." I mumbled. "I should fix it." Leaving no time for banter, I grabbed the scroll and was off.

 **~AGE 762~**

When I appeared just after Frieza landed, something felt... off. Like I'd missed something. Then it hit me like a speeding spirit bomb. _'Mother of god I forgot about Towa and Mira.'_ They must've acted faster without me slowing them down. Cursing silently, I jumped up and flew away at top speed while Frieza was fighting Vegeta.

 **XXBreakXX**

I touched down in front of Mira and Towa. _'Sexy, sexy Towa- Damn it brain not now!'_ Ignoring how sexy Towa was, for now, I locked eyes with Mira. "So, how are you this fine, planet-dooming evening?" I asked sarcastically.

Towa grinned. "Oh? And who might you be? You must be the one interfering in my plans..."

I grinned right back at her. "No, it's the other guy, obviously." I then guestured to the empty field. "See him? Right there!" I pointed to a random spot. "His name is John Cena."

Towa blinked. "I... can't tell if you're being a smartass or just a stupid ass."

"Don't worry, of course you can't see him!" I told her. "You can't see him, for his time is now!"

Towa sighed. "Smartass it is then."

I smirked. "I may be a smartass, but you have a very _fine_ ass."

Towa chuckled darkly. "Kill him." Mira suddenly lunged forward and the next thing I knew, I was down a lung. I was bleeding, burning pain, dying... then I just wasn't dying anymore. I just... could breathe normally again. Still hurt like a bitch though.

Somehow I didn't panic. "Was it something I said?" I teased from the ground, before coughing up at least a metric shit ton of blood. That's... probably bad.

Towa growled. "How are you not dead?" She took a deep breath. "Other lung." And then my other lung was gone.

"Ow..." I groaned.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" Towa roared.

"Wow, you on your period or somethin?" I responded.

"Mira!" Towa barked. "Heart!"

"Ow pain pain pain paaaaaiiiiinnnnn." I moaned. I wanted to moan because of Towa, not Mira, damn it!

"Okay, this is annoying! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" She yelled.

"Wondering that myself. Guess it's just a... MIRAcle." I then laughed hestarically.

"Did you just make a PUN?" She shrieked.

"Awwww..." I got out between laughs. "You are just TOWA-dorable." Towa froze, and then there was a blade at my throat.

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?" Towa whispered in my ear. What? Oh... oh...

"Oh shit..." I grumbled. I guess being on death's door and bleeding profusely did affect me a little.

"You," Towa growled, voice like ice. "Are coming with me." And that's roughly when I realised I was completely screwed.

I groaned and braced myself. "Kaio-ken times twenty."

 _In other world..._

King Kai's antenea twitched. "TIMES WHAT?!?!" He shrieked.

 _Back on Namek..._

My body _exploded_ with power. It also had the side effect of making me feel like I, well, exploded. It lasted maybe three seconds, but that was all it took for me to get away from Towa and crash somewhere roughly safer. I began to wonder how I was still not dead. I then decided something along the lines of 'worry about that later' and tried to get my contact with Trunks working. "Trunks!" I said as loud as I could. So really just a slightly louder whisper.

"Ye-Oh kami what happened to you?!" Trunks asked.

"How don't you know?" I replied.

"Our connection... cut off! Yea." He said quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"What'd you do, step out for lunch?" I asked. Silence. "Oh you are fucking with me I almost died because you wanted a SANDWHICH!!??"

"It was steak..." He mumbled.

"That doesn't make it better!"( **Points if you get that reference.** ) I sighed. "Senzu?" A senzu appeared. "Thanks bud. I might not even kill you now! Also... where's Chronoa? She still eating?" Silence again. "...You're both dead to me." And with that, I did possibly the dumbest thing in my life. I flew back towards Towa.

 **XXBREAKXX**

Towa was talking to Mira as I approached. Or herself, not sure. "...Now I'll just put him in his final form and watch as-"

"Towa, dear, how's it going?!" I interupted.

Towa whipped around. "You again!"

I grinned smuggly. "Me. Again."

Towa growled. ' _Is it weird I find that hot?_ ' "I'll kill you this time..."

I sighed. "Super saiyan hard mode then."

She blinked. "Wha...?"

I braced myself. Then I roared. " ** _KAIO-KEN TIMES FIFTY!_** "

 _Meanwhile, in otherworld..._ King Kai passed out from shock.

 _Back on Namek..._

I was ripped apart from the inside out. Litterally. My chest burst open, power errupting out. ' _This...won't be... WHERE IT ENDS!_ ' I screamed in agony as my chest stitched itself together. As suddenly as it came, the pain dulled. It was manageable now... kinda. It merely felt like being stabbed repeatedly with needles all over my body. Vast improvement over dying.

Towa was shocked. "How... How did you...?"

My auto-snark kicked in. "Push ups, sit ups, and PLENTY of juice."

"Mira!" Towa barked. He rushed forward...but I was ready. I caught his fist, twisted, and _pulled._ His arm came clean off.

I smirked. "You've been... disARMED." Then I punted him away. I was king of the world... for the five seconds it took for him to come back. If anything, I'd just pissed him off.

"Thirty percent." He said simply. Then his power exploded, eclipsing mine thrice over. Great, fifty times my power and only ten percent of his max. He raised his hand and fired a simple eraser cannon. With no time to dodge, I crossed my arms and braced. My clothing, hair, tail fur... all singed off. I was barely standing. "Pathetic." Mira hissed. Okay, either he hit me so hard I'm delusional, or Towa is oogling me. Most likely the former, but... a man can dream.

"Mira..." She said. Okay, not imaging it, she's staring. Are those stars in her eyes? "Let's leave." They dissapeared.

"You did it!" Trunks cheered. "The history change is fixed!"

"That's... nice..." I muttered, going back to the time nest.

 **~AGE 850~**

As I arrived, I saw replacement clothes, a senzu bean, and a note. Putting on the clothes while I chewed, I read the note.

 _Make yourself decent. -Trunks_

I grinned as I walked out of the Time Vault. ' _Ha ha! Trunks saw me nude! Ha!_ ' I was greeted by Trunks.

"Hey." He said. Then he paused. Then he said something that startled me. "What's on your head?" I quickly raised my hands to my head... and found cat ears. Wait...

"What? When? How? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!" I yelled.

 **A/N: Guess who back! I had some shitty things happen, and school, and writers block, but then I found inspiration... in the form of a review.** **Talonsen, man... I love you. No homo. Also, points to anyone who gets what the cat ears are. Now, I was originally unsatisfied with this, but... I've decided on an experiment. I'm making two timelines. This timeline, where I'm summoned to Xenoverse first, and another timeline on a beautiful website called Quotev, under the pen name ManiacalArcher, where I am given Gamer abilities and thrown into Remnant, world of RWBY. If you don't know about the gamer and RWBY, they are an amazing web comic and THE BEST ANIME ON YOUTUBE, respecitvely. Read/Watch them both. Talon, for inspiring me to do so, PM me if you would like to make a cameo in BOTH stories.** **Now, wihout further ado... My first OMAKE!**

 **Omake: Interesting (Canon)**

In a pit of infinate darkness, a being beyond mortal comprehension watched. It saw the one it nudged the dragon towards dying. It's poor champion. There was little the being couldn't do, but what did It WANT to do? It could heal him, but no. too ineffective. It could power him up, but no, too easy. It could... ah. That would work. A jagged smile broke across the infinate abyss like a lightning bolt as It grinned. As It made It's will law, a single thought crossed It's mind.

This would be very... _very..._ Interesting.


End file.
